Mi onii-sama y solo mio, o quizas no?
by AromaKurosu.TheBerserker
Summary: Los tres hamatos menores idolatran y quieren en demasia al mayor por como los trata desde que eran tots hasta ahora, cariño que se convierte en amor con el paso del tiempo y sobre todo esos sentimientos se hacen mas fuertes cuando leo casi pierde la vida por ellos. Aunque los tres esten enamorados del mayor cada uno lo quiere para si mismo y no quiere compartir el amor de leo.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Simbología  
 **ambiente**  
 _ **comentario mío :3**_  
 _pensamiento_  
dialogo normal

 **Temprano a eso de las 5:30 se levanta una tortuga de bandana azulada, que se prepara para meditar sin darse cuenta que pronto estará en el ojo de un huracán.**

Leo: que hermoso día, será mejor comenzarlo de forma productiva, meditando *se pone su equipo, se sienta en posición de loto y despeja su mente*

 **En otra habitación de la misma guarida, otra tortuga se levanta de mal humor, ya que se ha caído de su hamaca** _ **(soy mala al hacer que ese alguien se haya caído? xD)**_

Raph: malditas mañanas las odio, aunque eso me permite ver otra vez a leo *imaginando que es la pareja de su hermano mayor, por quien últimamente siente más que cariño* como sea me ire a acostar otra vez y esperar que sin miedo me venga a levantar *se vuelve a acostar en su hamaca sin siquiera dormirse realmente*

 **Finalmente otras dos tortuguitas se "despiertan" en el laboratorio del genio de la familia** _ **(si por despertar se refieren a que anoche se "durmieron" viendo películas hasta las 4:50 de la madruga, si se despertaron xD)**_

Mikey: d, muero de sueño. no pude dormir por tu culpa  
Donnie: porque mi culpa Mikey  
Mikey: para que me haces ver películas  
Donnie: tu querías ver esas películas de Disney porque dices que esa habilidad de Raph con el control de las palomas parece de esas películas  
Mikey: sé que quería ver pelis, pero esas, no de miedo que no me dejaron dormir, eres malo d  
Donnie: mejor agradece que leo no nos vino a regañar  
Mikey: tienes razón, don  
Donnie: lo se  
M/D: _aunque no estaría mal que leo nos hubiera pillando despiertos hasta tarde, me hubiera llevado en brazos hasta mi cama_ _٩_ _(_ _﹏_ _)_ _۶_


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de unas horas a eso de las 7:40 de la mañana, el mayor deja de meditar y se va a despertar a sus hermanitos, primero a Raph ya que su habitación está al lado**

—Bien hora de despertarlos -abre silenciosamente la puerta de Raph y entra- Raph despierta -lo toca suavemente ya que sabe cómo es su querido hermanito menor en las mañanas-hora de despertar  
—Mmng leo, 5 minutos más, tengo sueño -tapándose con la manta hasta la cabeza y dándole la espalda al de azul- **  
**—Vamos Raph despierta, no seas flojo  
—No soy flojo estoy cansado  
—Levántate para que les pueda hacer el desayuno y luego vayamos a entrenar  
—¿Nos harás el desayuno? -se destapa levemente mientras ve al mayor-  
—Sí, ¿por qué no? **  
**—No sé, bien me levantare -se baja de un salto de su hamaca- espero que este bueno el desayuno -en tono irónico en lo que piensa: **"** _aunque lo que hagas ha de estar bueno"-_ **  
**—Arréglate iré por don y Mikey -se retira-

 **Va a la habitación de Mikey al no encontrarlo ahí se preocupa levemente y luego va a la de Donnie al tampoco encontrarlo va al laboratorio donde ambos están dormidos**

—Vamos chicos despierte -mueve a ambos- **  
**—No quiero -el pecoso se acurruca, sin embargo se cae de la silla- auch! -se despierta y se soba el golpe-  
— ¿Estas bien, peque? -ayuda a su hermanito de naranja-  
—Mmng si, leo gracias -lo mira soñolientamente- hola  
—Buenos días, ¿por qué estaban aquí y no en sus habitaciones?  
—Es que estábamos viendo películasaunque nos desvelamos -se rasca la nunca nerviosamente por la mirada del mayor-  
—... -lanza un suspiro cansado- hablare con Sensei para que no haya entrenamiento matutino y así los tres descansen, okey -acaricia la cabeza del de naranja-  
—te amo leo –abraza al mayor- eres el mejor hermano mayor que podría pedir  
—Mmnng -bostezando mientras se despierta- **  
**—Buenos días don -lo ve serio-  
—Hola leo -se pone tenso por la mirada del mayor ya que esa mirada solo la usa cuando los va a castigar-  
—Así que se desvelaron viendo pelis –lo ve aun más serio-  
—Si, bue.. –antes de poder terminar con su excusa es interrumpido por el líder-  
—No lo niegues, Mikey me dijo todo –lo ve con los brazos cruzados-  
—MIKEY! –el genio mira molesto al pecoso-  
—Lo siento, D –se esconde detrás de su hermano de azul-  
—Como sea arréglense para ir a desayunar –se retira-

 **Después de un rico desayuno francés cortesía de leo, este fue a hablar o mejor dicho convencer a Splinter de que suspenda el entrenamiento matutino. Luego de cómo sus 20-25 minutos, Splinter acepta que no haya entrenamiento para que los hermanos puedan reponer las energías perdidas**

—Bien chicos hoy tenemos el día libre, si van a salir de la guarida avisen antes  
—Si leo – los tres hermanos lo dicen al unísono para luego irse cada cual a lo suyo, Raph al saco, Mikey al árcade y Donnie va al pinball*  
—Capitán Ryan -con cara de fanático mientras ve su programa prácticamente pegado a la pantalla- que gran serie y hoy hay especial

 **Luego del maratón de 4 horas de héroes espaciales leo, va a prepararse un sándwiches**


End file.
